


Gurt 2.0

by Gameiplier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abomination, Fluff, Key Lime Gogurt, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slight Smut, gurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Kravitz asks the important questions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the taz discord again, I promise I'll write something good later. Thank you everyone in the discord for the help and actually liking this and wanting a second things about it. Love you all, you're perfect.

Taako runs his fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his face and tucking it behind his ears. Magnus, Merle, and himself had all been out for the prior week on a mission and finally got back, surprisingly not as beaten and bloody as they could have been in the long run. He had previously called Kravitz on his stone of far-speech, asking the reaper to come to his, almost their, room, with how much time Kravitz spent his free time there. 

 

When the wizard opened his door he couldn’t help but to smile when he saw his boyfriend already laying down on his bed, luckily in some casual clothes. Kravitz looks up with a soft smile and lets the book in his hands quietly slip to the floor. 

 

“Hello darling.” Says the grim reaper, standing up and making his way across the messy room, bending down to kiss his lover. Taako chuckles against Kravitz mouth, hands reaching up to rest on his boyfriends shoulders, straining slightly on his tippy toes to press himself closer. The two kiss slowly and carefully for a few moments before they each pull back and smile softly. Kravitz runs his fingers through his lovers hair and runs his thumbs over the soft points of Taako’s ears. Taako scrunches his nose up and twitches his ears a little bit in mild annoyance. 

 

Taako pushes the two of them to the bed and he strips himself down to underwear and plops himself confidently onto his own bed, giving Kravitz’s a cheeky grin, beckoning him over with a finger. Kravitz laughs softly, pulling off his shirt which was already unbuttoned. He undresses the rest of the way and straddles his partner, boney knees on either side of the elves soft hips. The reaper runs his fingers up Taako’s soft stomach and chest, taking a moment to tug on the red ruby gem hanging from his naval. He leans down and kisses Taako, hands roaming freely, savoring the other mans soft noises he was making. They each took their time with kisses, tongues sliding together slowly, Taako held on tightly to Kravitz’s shoulders, sounds growing in volume and pitch when the reapers fingers dipped under the waistband of the wizard’s underwear, fingers running over slightly wet folds. 

 

After a moment Kravitz pulls back and looks down at his lover curiously, head cocked and one eye twitching slightly. 

 

“Dear… last time we were together you mentioned something about…. everything you drink turning into key lime gogurt…does… does that happen when we kiss?” If his face was able to get red, it would be as red as a firetruck. Taako takes a moment to process what his lover just said and suddenly bursts out laughing, rolling onto his side, clutching his stomach, tears popping up in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“Oh! Oh my god! I can’t believe you asked that darling! But also I can!” He rolls off the bed and stands up, hands on his hips as he looks at his confused boyfriend on the bed. “I have to actively want to drink something, and as much as I’m into vore, spit is horrid. Come watch this!” Taako throws on a shirt and takes off into his kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water from the tap. 

 

Kravitz follows slowly, timidly, his head cocked still in confusion, and now. In slight fear. He watches as Taako gulps down a large glass of water, every other moment a small speck of greenish yellow liquid pokes out from the corner of his lovers mouth. The grim reaper makes a face of horror and takes a step back from the elf, shaking his head. 

 

“Wh-what the fuck?!” Taako finishes the drink and sets the glass in the sink, making a face and looking at his lover. 

 

“Listen… Listen. It’s not my fault! It just happens darlin’! It’s not as if I would actively choose this! It’s disgusting!” He’s laughing. Taako walks up to his lover and lays his hands on the other mans cold chest and pouts up at him. Kravitz’s sighs softly and leans down to peck his boyfriend on the mouth softly. 

 

“I think… I need to take a day to process this.”  


“That’s perfectly okay.” Taako says, still grinning and chuckling softly. Kravitz nods and gathers his things, putting his clothes back on, opening a portal back to his own place, kissing Taako passionately before leaving. 

 

 

Kravitz gets back to his office and plops heavily down onto his chair, head in his hands. He makes a noise of confusion and jumps when the door opens, the Raven Queen herself poking her head into the room. 

 

“So my friend, just to let you know, you left your stone of far speech on and I’m sorry to hear about all that.” 

 

“Please don’t.” He mumbles, shaking his head. 

 

“Congrats on the boyfriend but sorry he’s into vore and everything he drinks turns into key lime gogurt.” Kravitz whines and looks up at her, face contorted in shame.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ja'ames for the convo between Krav and The Raven Queen
> 
> And I'm @tarry-terrian on Tumblr if ya wanna yell at me. I'd love it


End file.
